


Arrow ficlets

by fogsblue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Ficlets and drabbles, generally based on prompts, for Arrow. The majority are likely to be based around Felicity and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14. first kiss and 36. that hurt - Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt list, 1 or 2 prompts and a pairing.

Felicity frowns, shaking her hand as she complains, “That hurts, you know.”

It’s all Diggle can do not to laugh at both her expression and her complaint. For weeks now, she’s being trying to improve her physical fighting skills. And part of him can’t help but think it’s a great idea, but at the same time, he’s not blind. He’s well aware of what it’s doing to OIiver. The man hasn’t been able to concentrate on his own training in weeks.

Speaking of, Oliver drops down from the salmon ladder and moves across to Felicity, standing behind her, showing her how to throw a punch. Diggle snorts, smiling the instant they both turn to look at him. He chooses not to mention the way they synchronised the movement and instead asks, “Hungry? How ‘bout I get us some dinner?”

They both nod. Felicity’s attention turns back to the wooden dummy, and Oliver’s turns back to her. Diggle almost laughs again at the lovestruck expression on Oliver’s face. He’s spent months denying any interest in Felicity, but the only one who believes him is her. 

Grabbing his keys, he makes it to the top of the stairs before Felicity finally gives in and turns to Oliver, her eyes widening at the soft and open expression on his face. She opens her mouth, but before her ramble can start, Oliver covers her mouth with his own and it’s all Diggle can do, not to yell ‘Finally!’

Quietly as possibly, Diggle pulls the door to the Foundry shut, shaking his head at the pair still kissing, and muttering, “About damn time.”


	2. 28. waiting - Olicity

Felicity calls out, “I’m going. You don’t need me tonight.”

Diggle nods and Oliver frowns. “Where are you going so early?”

She scrunches her face, frustrated. “I have a date.”

Oliver, face drawn, walks over. “A date, why? I mean, I thought, after everything…”

She didn’t want to have this conversation, not here, not now. Facing him, she whispers, “So did I. But, Oliver, I’ve been waiting and…”

The silence is deafening until he finally takes her hand and whispers, “Stay, please. No more waiting.”

Felicity stares at him, searching his face for the truth. She nods. “No more waiting.”


End file.
